La maladie d'amour
by Carxl
Summary: Une histoire Caryl, un rapprochement qui va les unirent au-delà d'une nuit...


_Carol s'est enfui d'Alexandrie et a trouvé refuge dans une petite maison abandonnée, au milieu des champs, près d'une forêt. Mais deux jours plus tard Rick, Michonne, Carl et Rosita frappe à sa porte. Avec eux: Daryl, suite inconsciente aux tortures de Negan et qui vient de s'échapper du sanctuaire._

Mais comment m'avez-vous trouv ... Daryl?! Vite allongez-le là! Elle leurs montra le canapé du doigt. Je vais chercher la trousse de secours! Elle est partie d'un mouvement de panique en direction de la cuisine quand Rick la stopa par le bras:

Carol ... Ce n'est pas la peine. Lui annonce-t-il la tête basse. Ses blessures ne sont pas physique ...

Le regard de Carol se tourne alors vers Rick, les yeux remplis de larmes, inquiète et apeurée.

Comment ça? Que lui est t-il arrivé?!

Negan. Lui-même Michonne d'une voix douce.

Ce ton, Michonne ne l'employais que la réponse étais vraiment inquiète ce qui ne fut qu'agraver la crainte de Carol.

Que lui ont-il fait ... Rick?!

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Carl qui était le seul à avoir vu les maltraitances qui l'attendaient sous Daryl. Il leur raconta tout: commentaire Negan l'avait enfermé dans une cellule, comment ils l'ont nourrit avec le paté pour chien, comment ils ont torturé psychologiquement et battu ... Carol ne sait plus retenir ses larmes, elles se mirent a couler le long de ses joues à l'idée que Daryl, fils Daryl est vécut le pire des enfers.

Je ... Je vais le garder chez moi. Mais maintenant partez!

Mais ... Carol? Rick tente de négocier mais ce fut en vint. Seul Daryl avait le droit de rester.

Les heures passaient et Carol avait passé toute l'après-midi à s'occuper de lui, elle avait été couché dans son lit, elle avait été bordé, elle lui avait préparé à mangé au cas où s'il se réveiller dans la soirée, elle lui avait même trouvé des habbits pour qu'il puisse se laver à son réveil. Mais vingt heure passé il est maintenant toujours, Carol se glissa alors dans le lit et se tourna sur le coté, son regard face à lui en espérant qu'il a tourné la tête en la regardant mais ne le fut pas le cas. Elle n'arrivais pas à dormir par peur de ne pas être là son fils réveil, de ne pas pouvoir prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer comme elle avait l'abaissement de faire quand il en besoin. Et au bout de quelques heures, alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle sentit une pose principale sur la sienne.

Daryl? Tu es réveillé!

Elle se jeta sur lui, le prend dans ses bras et Daryl l'entoura alors d'une forte étreinte comme pour la retenir contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Carol se décide à lui déposer un baiser sur le devant et à se redresser.

Comment te sens-tu? Tu as froid? Veux-tu boire ou manger quelque chose? Tu as mal quelque part? ...

Non rien de tout ça, juste fatigué.

Elle lui redéposa la couverture en prenant soin de bien la frontière et s'allonge un coté de lui. Daryl se tourna et posa sa tête dans le cou de Carol puis celle-ci l'entoura de ses bras et ils se finirent par s'endormir ainsi.

Le lendemain Carol est réveillé par des bruits de toussotement qui semblaient venir de Daryl encore blotit contre elle. Elle posa sa principale sur le front de l'homme, et en plus de voir le frissonner au moindre mouvement de la couverture elle constata une fièvre. Les conditions de vie qui avaient eu ces derniers jours l'avait été au point de le rendre malade mais par l'expérience elle-même de vérifier s'il avait été mordu ou si une de ses légères blessures 'était pas infecté. Comme il ne répondait pas à ses appels elle a marqué à la soude la couverture, elle s'adapte à la douceur pour ne pas réveiller le ni à faire le faire surprendre à ce qu'il soit ordonné être des gestes obscènes. Elle regarde chaque centimètre de son corps et aucune blessure, chaque centimètres ou presque ... Une partie avait en effet été vérifiée, elle a dit dans un premier temps que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne Que d'un geste purement médical est au moment de supprimer le vêtement elle refuse de faire, gêner et intimider à l'idée de voir Daryl complètement et nus dans le sommeil dans son sommeil. Malgrès celà elle sentit comme une pointe d'envis, après tout Daryl lui plaisait beaucoup et peu soit que ses sentiments lui aient été partagés.

Foutaises! Se dit-elle comme pour punir elle même de ses pensées.

Daryl remuer en froncant les surcils elle remit alors vite la couverture et s'éloigna avant que celui-ci ne se réveille. Elle se mit à faire semblant de choisir quelque chose sur le bureau, puis il a ouvrit les yeux, il a regardé, le fait d'être vu comme lui demandant de s'aprocher et ce qu'elle fit presque aussitôt. Il tente de se rétablir lorsque le mal de crâne l'oblige à se ralonger aussitôt.

Tu as de la fièvre, tu vas rester coucher aujourd'hui.

J'ai froid.

Je sais que je ne peux pas mettre d'autres couverture si je veu faire baisser la fièvre. Déjà je suis gentille, en temps normal que tu désagissons pour que la fièvre descende plus rapidement.

Tu peu au moin venir dormir avec moi.

Carol était très surprise de sa réaction, la fièvre lui était monté à la tête, il ne reste plus avoir conscience de soi qu'il disait.

S'il te plaît.

"S'il te plaît." ? se dit-elle. C'est officiel Daryl est vraiment malade!

Elle s'apprêtait à décliner l'invitation quand celui-ci lui-même fit ses yeux de chien battu et comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait ainsi Carol se sent coupable et cèda. Elle s'allonga un coté de lui et Daryl se blotit de la nouveauté contre elle, puis passa son bras sous la tête de Carol et glissa l'autre principal sous le tee-shirt de celle-ci pour placer dans son dos. Elle se mit instinctivement à rougir sans pouvoir reprendre le contrôle à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en descendant petit à petit son principal. Arrivé à la limite des fesses de sa belle dirigent ses levres en direction de celles de Carol mais elle l'arrêta.

Daryl arrête, tu na pas conscience de soi que tu fais.

Mais il ne prend même la peine de l'entendre et l'embrassa imédiatement, elle ne tente même pas de repousser, l'embrassa avec une douceur qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Après ce long baiser il se mit à l'embrasser sur la totalité de son corps, aucune partie n'était épargné, il la carressait tout en recherchant le plaisir de Carol, c'était la seule chose voulue désirait. La fièvre lui a été donnée une assurance qui rendait imprévu pour le plus grand bonheur de sa proie. Il lui fit des choses qu'on ne faisait jamais, il fit avec amour, douceur et passion. Jamais elle aurait soupçonné Daryl de pouvoir faire genre de choses. Soudain il retira son caleçon, la réparation et se mit, tout en l'embrassant, à la déshabiller petit à petit, le rallonga et se placer au dessus d'elle. Elle ne vaut s'empêcher d'admirer son corps, ces muscles en sueur luisant à la faible lumière que le laisser passer les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Je te laisse regarder plus tard et même moi même si tu le veu mais pour l'instant ferme les yeux. Lui chuchota Daryl à l'oreille.

Il colla son corps contre le sien, le soufle de Carol s'accélère, elle attendait impatiament, elle ne veut plus attendre, il la pénètra alors doucement en se rétentant du mieux qu'il peut alors elle lacha un petit gémissement qui encourage Daryl dans un mouvement de vas et vien. Il fit ce mouvement de plus en plus rapidement tout en marquant un arrêt de temps de temps en temps. Elle a essayé de lui donner un accés plus profond tendit qu'il lui murmura des choses à l'oreille qu'elle comprennais pas tant qu'elle était troublée. Daryl ne s'écroule sur Carol à bout de souffle.

Daryl ... Allonge toi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée vu ton état. Lui dit-elle éssoufflé en carressant la chevelure de son héro.

Ose moi dire que tu le regrette. Lui-dire les yeux fermés pour calmer le rythme de sa respiration.

Elle lui sourit et lui chuchota un "merci" à l'oreille avant de se blotir contre lui. Il ne sait s'empêcher de la maintenir contre lui malgrès le peu de force qu'il lui restait par peur de se réveiller sans elle. Il s'endormirent de nouveau jusqu'au soir.


End file.
